


I Had the Dream Again

by Skeeter_110



Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Comfortember, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter calls Tony in the middle of the night crying
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	I Had the Dream Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the comfortember prompt: Nightmares

Tony was slowly pulled out of his sleep by… well… something. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was that snapped him out of his dreamland, but it stopped so it must not have been too important.

He was just about to drift off once again when it happened again. It took him a second to blink his eyes open and realize that it was his phone ringing.

Tony glanced at the clock on his nightstand, groaning when he saw it was only three in the morning. Blindly reaching over, Tony managed to grab his phone, suddenly feeling much more awake when he saw it was Peter who was calling.

"Hey, Petey, it's kind of a little late, isn't it?" Tony asks, his heart breaking a little when he heard the small choked off sob on the other line.

"Dad." Peter whimpers, the cries he was so clearly trying to hold back breaking through. 

"Hey, Baby, what's wrong?" Tony asks, although he already had an idea what the answer was going to be.

"I had the dream again." Peter sniffles, proving Tony's suspicions to be true. 

Ever since Peter's first night at MIT, he's been having these nightmares about Tony dying, which really doesn't help with separation anxiety that Peter has; even though Peter would deny that he had separation anxiety until he was black and blue. 

"I'm okay, Baby, it's all okay. See? You can hear my voice, you can hear me, I'm here." Tony reassures, wishing that he was actually there in person to comfort his son.

"I miss you so much. Why did I choose MIT? There were so many colleges in New York that weren't three hours away from you." Peter cries, making Tony's heart break even more. Even though it's only been two weeks, Tony missed his son so much and could only imagine how much Peter missed him.

"I know, buddy, I miss you too." Tony says, wishing they didn't have to have the same conversation almost every other night. Which is why, in that split second, Tony decided enough was enough and he needed to go see his boy. 

"I'm on my way." Tony blurts out, ripping the covers off of him and making his way into his closet.

"Wait, what?" Peter asks, the admission startling him a bit. 

"I'm on my way. It'll only take an hour for me if I take the suit." Tony says, putting the phone on speaker as he pulls on a pair of sweat pants. 

"But it's three-thirty in the morning." Peter lightly protests, even though he wanted nothing more than for Tony to come see him. Even if it's just for the weekend.

"That doesn't matter. Time is just a social construct. I'm awake, I miss my son, my son misses me, he's upset, and it takes an hour with the suit. I'm on my way." Tony says, already in his workshop and getting in a suit.

"...Can you stay on the phone with me?" Peter hesitantly asks, making Tony glad that he was no longer trying to fight it.

"Of course, Spider-Baby." Tony breezily agrees, flying out of the tower.

For the next thirty minutes, Tony listened to Peter rant all about his classes, telling him information he already knew since the teen always called him at the end of the day to tell him what happened; not that Tony was complaining, he loved hearing Peter talk.

Eventually Peter's voice began to sizzle out and Tony took over. He told Peter all about his meetings - how boring they were and how scared he was that Pepper was going to stab him with her heel for not being able to pay attention - and about the last mission he went on. 

For a while Peter didn't say anything, but Tony honestly didn't care; as long as his boy was calm now. He just kept talking, knowing that if Peter had the same nightmare of him dying, his voice would be a nice tether. 

Finally, Tony made it at Peter's apartment, making sure not to land directly in front of it so he wasn't waking other residents, or drawing too much attention to him. He quickly put the suit away and made his way into the apartment building, about as excited to see Peter as Peter was to see him. 

Thankful that Peter gave him an extra key, Tony unlocked the apartment door and gladly let himself in. 

He's only been to Peter's apartment four times since the teen had moved in - one other time including when he helped him move in - so all Tony could do was hope he doesn't accidently open up Peter's roommate's bedroom door.

When Tony had successfully found the correct bedroom, he could help his fond chuckle as he saw his son completely passed out once again. Carefully, so he didn't wake him up, Tony toed off his shoes and pulled the covers down just enough so he could fit in there.

"Dad?" Peter grumbles, only to get shushed in return.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Tony says, being quick to make himself comfortable because as soon as it registered in Peter's mind that Tony was there, he began clinging to him like a limpet.

"Love you, Dad." Peter murmurs, his voice ridden with sleep.

"Love you too, Petey. Now get some sleep. I'm here now."


End file.
